


The Dissillusionist

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet.</p><p>It was never love, could never be love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dissillusionist

**The Dissillusionist**

The last night at Hogwarts, he's free, they're both free. Harry doesn't glance at the top table during the feast, too afraid he would give them both away, but after tonight no one will care. He sneaks out during the leaving party in the dorms, the last time he will have to sneak to the dungeons.

Harry doesn't need to knock; he has been linked to the wards for years and the door to Severus Snape's private quarters swing open. It isn't like before; Severus isn't waiting for him with a smile and a kiss. There is a kiss; Severus is kissing someone on the sofa. Someone black-haired without glasses, but someone even smaller than Harry.

"Severus? What's going on?" Harry demands, slinging his invisibility cloak off.

The boy Severus has been kissing looks up, his face flushed with either embarrassment or arousal, or perhaps a mixture of both, for Harry can see the tented trousers. The boy is a first year, perhaps second, no older. Everything makes a sick sort of sense now. Harry can remember too well his own time on that sofa with Severus kissing him, the lies of how special he was and that Severus would take care of him forever. Harry's first orgasm was from the hands of his teacher, on that very same sofa; teased beyond endurance when he was twelve and he came over the man's hand. He thought it was love; that Severus loved him, but it has all been a lie.

"Jason, you may go," says Severus and the boy looks almost as terrified of Harry as he does of Severus. He gathers up his school robe and heads away without a backward glance.

Harry feels sick, betrayed and doesn't know how he is going to survive this blow. "You lied to me! You told me you loved me!" screams Harry, surprised that he has breath enough left to scream. His lungs have filled with sand, his limbs with water and he crumples to the ground in front of the fireplace.

Tonight, Severus does not comfort him or help him up. Harry just kneels there.

"I did love you, Harry," says Severus. "At the time."

Harry doesn't know what to say to that so he is silent and stares at the flickering flames. It is always cold in the dungeons no matter the time of year. His heart feels colder still, it has turned to stone in his breast. Severus has never loved him, has never loved _Harry_. Severus loved his youth and now he was training another, younger student to take his place, just as Harry has been groomed the year Severus' previous _lover_ left Hogwarts. Oh, God, how long had the man been doing this?

"I'm sorry," says Severus and just for a moment Harry thinks that he might have been mistaken, that Severus will say it's all a mistake and they can be together forever, just like Harry hoped. He'd been so easy to manipulate, so easy to soothe with soft words and caresses, for he'd never received them at home. Did Severus know what the Dursleys had done to him? The beatings? Was that why he chose Harry? Exchange one form of abuse for another?

"You - you abused me!" Harry sobs the words, choking on them. How could he have been such a fool? "I'll tell; you'll never get away with this!" Harry stands on wobbly legs and is surprised when the Potions master is nowhere in sight, nor is his invisibility cloak. He recoils when he feels the tip of an invisible wand against his temple and he is too slow to block the spell.

"Obliviate!"

***

"Is there something I can do for you, Potter?" snarls Snape. 

Harry blinks at the man in front of him. He's in Snape's office, but he doesn't remember coming down here. His invisibility cloak is draped over his arm. Was he meant to be sneaking more food from the kitchens for the party? That must be it; he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"I - I don't think I should be here, sir."

"No, you shouldn't," says Snape. "Pity you didn't realise that a long time ago."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
